Pikachu (SSBTW)
Pikachu is a Playable Veteran in Super Smash Bros. The World, along with Mario, Kirby and Baxter as the 4 Playable characters, Pikachu is ranked 1st on the tier list & is the highest character ever as of right now. Attributies Pikachu is a Skill type character with very good special attacks and a OP standard attacks, excellent smash attacks, and good ariel smashes, although Pikachu is the lightest character in the game due to his small size but has fast agility. Pikachu has very good recovery moves like the Skull Bash and Quick attack are both of his good recovery moves. Pikachu is perfectly active to the ground but in Ariel it's different. Pikachu can also catch a Smash ball with his Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Quick Headbutts, 2% per hit *Standard Attack 2: Same as Standard 1 *Standard Attack 3: Same as Standard 1 *Side Tilt: Sticks both feet forward, 9%, Also known as "Mega Kick" *Side Smash: Pikachu charges up his Electric powers then, causes a lot of knockback when released, 20% Uncharged, 28% Charged *Up Tilt: Swings tail in an arc above himself, 7% *Up Smash: Flips very fast, creating a star KO when the Opponent has high damaged, 13% Uncharged, 15% Charged *Down Tilt: Does a quick, low tail whip, 7% *Down Smash: Spins on the floor releasing electric energy around himself, 15% Uncharged, 21% Charged *Dash Attack: Bashes through the opponent with a mini skull bash, 7% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Spins in a ball, this can KO opponents easily on high damage like 130%, 12% *Forward Ariel: An electric drill-like move forward. 11% total of 5 hits *Back Ariel: Spins like a disc and hits multiple times, 11% *Up Ariel: Swings tail while flipping forward, 6% *Down Ariel: An electric drill-like move downward, 12% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Pikachu uses both hands to reach for the opponent *Pummel: Shocks Opponent, 1-2% *Forward Throw: Places opponent on back and electrocutes them forward, 10% *Backward Throw: Tumbles with opponent back and throws them back, 9% *Up Throw: Headbutts opponent upward, 10% *Down Throw: Slams on top of opponent, 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Does a somersault on the Opponent, 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Kicks up then whacks opponents with its tail, 10% *Floor Attack: Does a sweeper kick, 10% Special Moves Special Move- Thunder Jolt Side Special Move- Skull Bash Up Special Move- Quick Attack Down Special Move- Thunder Final Smash #1- Volt Tackle Final Smash #2- Electric Ball Final Smash #3- Thunder Bolt Misc. *Entrance: Pikachu comes out of his Pokeball *Taunts: **Standard: Pikachu creates rings of electricity around it, saying "Piiiiiii!" **Side: Turns to the camera, waving both paws and says "Pika, Pika!" **Down: Pikachu rolls on its back and says "Pikaaaa!" *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Looks at the viewer the back. **Idle 2: Scratches his ears. *Fanfare: Pokemon Victory Theme *Win: Looks up and looks at the viewer *Lose: Claps for the winner In Competitive way TBA Gallery Pikachu SSBTW Sprite.png|Pikachu's Current Sprite Trivia *Pikachu's Panlettes swamps are from Generation 1, The red hat is from red, the green bandage is from Bredan, and the Goggles from Gold's Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Starters Category:SSBTW Characters Category:Veteran Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World